Dasha Vestibule (mission)
Dasha Vestibule Mission Objectives Gain access to the vault's inner sanctum and rescue the two princes. * Complete the trial in each chamber to open the way into the inner sanctum. X of 3 trials complete. * Goren must survive. Primary Each room must be cleared in order to proceed to the next area. Be on the lookout for traps consisting of jets of flame or cold that shoot from the walls. These will damage and/or slow your party. Entry Hall Directly ahead will be Goren. Talk to him and he will join your party as an ally. Beyond him is the Entry Hall, which is populated by 3-4 mobs consisting of one Ruby Djinn and two Sapphire Djinns. Some are patrolling, while others pop-up. Clear them all and proceed to the chambers beyond. You can tackle the three trials in any order you choose. Trial of Divinity The leftmost chamber is populated by mobs consisting of Djinn and Roaring Ethers. Clear these to reach a line of NPCs. Each one will ask a riddle/question, where the answer is one of the gods of Tyria. A wrong answer will spawn a mob of Djinn for the party to fight, while a correct answer to will allow you to advance to the next questioner. Answer all the questions (or defeat the mobs spawned upon a wrong answer) to complete this trial. Trial of Wisdom The rightmost chamber is populated by four guardians that must be defeated prior to taking the test, which a math-oriented quiz. There are four obelisks arranged in a square and six columns that keys can be placed in. Two crystal keys lay on the ground. Placing a key in an column will cause corresponding key-like objects to sprout from the obelisks. Solve the puzzle so that all four obelisks have a key on top to complete this trial. If you give a wrong answer, you spawn an additional three guardians that must be defeated before you can continue. Trial of Eternity The center chamber is filled with the Djiin and Roaring Ethers. In addition, there are six special djinn, each of which emits a special effect. There are two which emit a Suffering effect, causing -2 health degen (which stacks). There are two which emit a Languor effect, causing spell recharges to be slower, and two which emit a slowing effect. Each guardian that is slain will remove one of the effects. Once all the creatures in this chamber are killed, this trial will be completed. Central Chamber Once all three trials are completed, you will gain access to the Central Chamber. This chamber is populated by three bosses: an Elementalist, a Dervish, and a Paragon. Upon killing all three, you will gain access the inner sanctum and the two Princes. Bonus Each of the initial three chambers contains a special Djinn and a special Chest. The three types are Diamond (Paragon), Ruby (Elementalist), and Sapphire (Dervish). The Djinn's will drop a key which will open the corresponding chest (which may or may not be in the same chamber). Simply collect all the keys and open all the chests to complete the bonus objectives. Note that a pop-up mob (consisting of Ruby and Sapphire Djinns) may appear when the chests are opened. Creatures Allies * 18 Goren Monsters Djinn * 24 Ruby Djinn * 24 Sapphire Djinn Beasts * 24 Roaring Ether Bosses * 28 Kormab, Burning Heart * 28 Shakor Firespear * 28 Hajok Earthguardian Follow-up The players will be in The Kodash Bazaar at the completion of this mission. Getting There * If you picked Margrid (later in the storyline when you choose between Margrid and Master of Wispers), you will do this mission after completing the quest Greed and Regret. * If you picked the Master of Whispers, you can get here by leaving from the northwest exit of Honur Hill, heading straight northwest, and waiting for a secret door to open. You may have to beat the game to do this. * You may not need to beat the game. If you have picked Norgu in the quest Brains or Brawn, you will have the option of gaining Goren to your party. After doing Goren's Stuff: Part 1, the followup quest Goren's Stuff: Part 2 will provide a marker on the map near Honur Hill, where you can trigger a secret door. Tips * You need to keep Goren alive, but if you have any other squishies in aggro range of the mobs, they tend to focus on the squishy and Goren shouldn't take much damage. The only other dangerous time is if you have to beat a retreat, Goren may not to retreat fast enough. Remember that he will not obey henchmen/hero commands. * The traps are pretty straightforward, although there are some Sapphire Djinns roaming near the cold traps near the entrance to the Trial of Wisdom (see pic). Try not to fight them while in the traps. * When facing the Djinn mobs, always take out the Ruby Djinn first. Left unchecked, their fire skills can decimate the party very rapidly, so make sure you take plenty of interrupts to shut them down. Since you'll likely have Margrid, equipping her with Broadhead Arrow works well. * Empathy and Spiteful Spirit work well on the Sapphire Djinns. * The Roaring Ethers will use their Rez Sigs to raise fallen foes, so be ready with skill interrupts to prevent this. * It is highly recommended that an experienced interrupt ranger or mesmer be brought along for this mission. The elemental boss, Kormab, Burning Heart, uses the elite skill Searing Flames which can easily wipe out an entire team of experienced players in one fell swoop. It is also a very tight corridor that you fight the boss in, making Searing Flames all the more effective. * It may also be to your advantage to include in your party an Elementalist with the spells Ward Against Elements and Ward Against Harm. Both of these wards help to negate the primary source of damage in this mission, fire magic used by the Ruby Djinns. * Trial of Divinity Solution - The answer to the riddles are: balthazar, dwayna, grenth, lyssa, melandru, abbadon (this is the sequence from left to right) * Trial of Wisdom Solution - The column you place a key in will activate the two obelisks whos product equals the number of the column. That is, if you place the key in 10, it will activate obelisks 2 and 5 (since 5 x 2 = 10). So to solve the puzzle, place the keys in 14 and 15 (Note there are other solutions such as 6/35 and 10/21).